kingdomheartsfandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Eilanden van het Lot
, Destiny Island genoemd in Kingdom Hearts II, is een wereld uit de Kingdom Hearts-serie. Het is de thuiswereld van Sora, Riku en Kairi (hoewel Kairi oorspronkelijk uit Radiant Garden komt), drie van de hoofdpersonen van de serie. De wereld schijnt te worden geleid door een onbenoemde burgemeester, die wordt genoemd als Kairi's pleegvader. De Destiny Islands zijn alleen speelbaar in Kingdom Hearts tijdens de proloog. Hoewel de overblijfselen van de Destiny Islands verschijnen aan het End of the World. Een herinnering-gebaseerde versie van de wereld verschijnt in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories en Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories. In Kingdom Hearts II, Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix, Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep en Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Final Mix is de wereld niet speelbaar en verschijnt alleen in filmpjes. In Kingdom Hearts coded en Kingdom Hearts Re:coded, verschijnt een data-versie van de wereld als de tweede speelbare wereld. De hoofdfunctie van deze wereld in de originele Kingdom Hearts is om te dienen als verlengde uitleg waar je het onder de knie kon krijgen van gevechten tegen vijanden zonder dood te gaan, ervaring krijgen en voorwerpen krijgen voor toekomstige gevechten. Locaties Het hoofdeiland is waar de bewoners leven en naar school gaan; van Kairi en Selphie is bekend dat ze naar dezelfde school gaan. Het hoofdeiland heeft ook een klein strand en aanlegplaats. Er lijkt een vrij grote stad op de achtergrond te zijn, met een lang pad van klei dat naar het strand leidt. Sora's huis kan gezien worden voor Sora de Darkside tegenkomt. Hoewel het enige deel van het huis dat gezien kan worden, Sora's slaapkamer is tijdens de storm. Het kleinere eiland, waar Sora, Riku, Kairi, Selphie, Wakka en Tidus spelen, is waar alle speelbare taferelen plaatsvinden. Het wordt bereikt door middel van een kano vanaf het hoofdeiland. Het Zeekust gebied is natuurlijk bedekt met gele, zandige stranden, exotische bomen en struikgewas en houten constructies. Er is een Zeekant Hut en een boomhut gebouwd in een grote boom. De Zeekant Hut bevat het enige Save Point van het eiland. Een miniatuur eiland is naast het eiland gevestigd en kan worden bereikt door een brug over te steken (die bereikt kan worden door de trap op te gaan in de bovengenoemde Zeekant Hut of alternatief door naar een ladder te zwemmen aan de andere kant van het eiland, en deze dan te beklimmen). Sora kan ook duels hebben met Wakka, Selphie en Tidus in de buurt in het eerste spel. Sora en Riku oefenen vaak hun zwaardgevechten op de plek waar de vrienden naar de zonsondergang kijken, voorbij de brug op het miniatuur eiland. Op dat eiland is een gebogen palmboom waaraan Paopu Fruit groeit. Lokale mythe zegt dat de twee personen die een vrucht delen, hun lot met elkaar verweven. De Inham aan de achterkant van het eiland heeft een hindernisbaan die Sora en Riku gebruiken bij hun competitieve uitdagingen. De Geheime Plaats is een grot verborgen achter de waterval op het eiland, die de kinderen bezochten tijdens hun jeugd. Sora en Riku ontdekken het eerst wanneer ze jonge kinderen waren. Er is een deur in de grot, dat eigenlijk de Keyhole van de wereld is. De muren van de grot zijn bedekt met krijttekeningen. Onder hen is een tekening van Sora en Kairi die een Paupo Fruit delen. Riku komt hier tijdens het begin van het spel en opent de deur, de Heartless loslatend op de eilanden. Of hij dit wetend en willend deed is niet bekend, hoewel het aannemelijk is dat de woorden van Xehanort hem hebben beïnvloed om het te doen. Verhaal ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Aan het begin van ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep staart een jonge Xehanort naar de zonsondergang en zegt dat de wereld te klein is. Vele jaren later keert hij terug als een oudere Keyblade Meester, met de bedoeling om zijn schijnbaar stervende, comateuze leerling, Ventus, op de eilanden achter te laten voor zijn laatste dagen. Echter, het gebroken hart van Ventus verbindt zich met dat van de pasgeboren Sora, en hij herleeft, en roept zijn Keyblade op. Master Xehanort ziet verder gebruik in de jongen, en brengt hem onmiddellijk naar Master Eraqus in het Land of Departure. Vier jaar later worden de eilanden bezocht door nog vier Keyblade gebruikers, met Terra als eerste. Daar kijkt hij naar een jonge Sora en Riku die aan het racen zijn en op de Paopu Boom zitten. Nadat hij Riku vraagt waarom hij de eilanden wil verlaten, legt Riku uit dat er ooit een man (Master Xehanort) de eilanden heeft verlaten om andere werelden te bezoeken, en dat hij hetzelfde wil doen. Terra ziet een visioen van Master Xehanort als een jonge man, dan ziet hij wat Riku zal worden, hem overtuigend om Riku te kiezen als zijn opvolger zodat hij op een dag de Keyblade kan gebruiken. Aqua arriveert later op de eilanden. Nadat ze herkent dat de vriendschap tussen Sora en Riku identiek is aan de band tussen Terra en Ventus, besluit ze om Sora te kiezen als haar opvolger, maar wanneer ze ontdekt dat Terra Riku al gekozen heeft, bedenkt ze zich, niet de vrienden willen dwingen te vechten. In plaats daarvan vraagt ze Sora om Riku te redden, mocht hij ooit in de duisternis vallen. Ventus is de laatste om te verschijnen op het eiland, waar hij Vanitas vindt en de waarheid leert achter zijn verleden, maar nooit Sora of Riku tegenkomt. Op een nacht nadat Master Xehanort en Vanitas schijnbaar zijn verslagen, kijken Sora en Riku naar de sterren op een strand met hun gezicht naar het Kleine Eiland. Als ze zich klaarmaken om naar huis te gaan, voelt Sora plotseling Ventus's verdriet dat contact maakt met zijn hart. Riku adviseert hem om te proberen naar het droevige hart uit te reiken, en terwijl Sora contact maakt met het hart van Ventus, betreedt hij zijn eerste Dive to the Heart. Hij voegt zijn hart bij dat van Ventus, hopend het blij te maken, dan zegt hij Riku dat hij gelijk had terwijl ze terug gaan kijken naar de sterren. Karakters |} Vijanden